Bruce the Hedgehog
by Nintendo-Paramount-Writer
Summary: When a new hedgehog boards Sonic's ship, he has to kill Shadow. But fails when he falls for Amy Rose. Please note that this story is sad due to ending the SonicxAmy pairing. Sorry! Story is now complete!
1. Happy Birthday

This is the story about my OC in Sonic the Hedgehog.

A new hedgehog has boarded the USS Sega. By orders of GUN, he has to kill Shadow in order to end the GUN Commander's job for months. But as he boarded the ship, his life is about to change.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday

We arrive at the USS Sega SSB 86750 on remote grassland. We enter into the ship and go inside a room. In the bed was a female pink hedgehog. The door to her room opens up. Cream the Rabbit and Cheese walk up to her bed.

"Amy, wake up!" Cream shook the bed.

Amy gets up from her slumber.

"Cream, it's a little too early! Can't we wait until later?" Amy asked groggily.

"But we want to show you something in the cargo place," Cream took Amy's hand.

"Alright, just let me get dress."

After a few minutes, Amy was in her usual outfit.

"Come on!" Cream ran out the door with Cheese behind her.

"Wait up!" Amy ran after them.

She ran up to the cargo room door.

"Why this early in the morning? Why not later?" Amy grumbled.

She opened the door into a dark room. All of the sudden, the lights come on.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Sonic's friends.

Amy was speechless.

"You guys actually remembered?"

"What are friends for?" Tails gave her a party hat.

"We still have those?" Amy asked.

"Well Falcon gave us them because Mario refused to have them in the SSB Depot," Knuckles the Echidna walked up. (This takes place after the **SSB and the Sonic X**)

Vector walks up with the cake.

"Make wish!" Charmy flew up next to Vector.

Amy blew the candles.

Amy notices someone in the crowd.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?"

"Sonic made me come. I told thousands of times I hate parties!" Shadow complained.

"Come on Shadow! Where's your sense of fun?" Tails asked.

"Shut up!"

After eating cake and partying, it was time for Amy to open her presents.

"It's time for the Birthday Girl to open her gifts!" Knuckles pointed out.

Amy read cards and opened presents from her friends.

"These gifts are great! Thanks!"

"This one came from our old friend, Chris," Espio gave her another present.

The present was a card and a picture of Chris and a family he was starting.

"That is so cute!"

"So how does it feel being 13?" Vector asked.

"Great! But I didn't get any presents from Sonic. Where is he?"

"He's up on the bridge. He doesn't look to happy," Tails announced.

Amy got up and left the Cargo room. She went up to the bridge.


	2. The Break Up of Sonic and Amy

Chapter 2: The Break Up of Sonic and Amy

Amy arrives on the bridge where we see Sonic in the center chair a.k.a the captain's chair.

"Hi Sonic!"

"Hello Amy," Sonic said calmly.

"I didn't see you at my birthday party, had to be on the bridge?"

"You might say that."

"Sonic, are you alright? You sound different."

"Amy, I can't believe I'm saying this but-."

"What? You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"Well no, it's just that, well, yes."

"Why?" Amy asked.

"Amy, we never went on a date, I'm too busy with Eggman, you have to take care of Cream and Cheese, and we just can't be together."

"I'm thirteen now! We can be together now!"

"Sorry Amy, we can't."

"I knew it! You never like me in the first place! I KNEW YOU WERE A BAD PICK FOR ME!!" Amy stormed out of the bridge.

"Amy!" Sonic ran after her.

Amy is stomping to her room. Sonic zoomed ahead of her.

"Amy, wait! We can be together someday! Just not right now!" Sonic tried everything to get her back.

"Sorry Sonic! You're too late for that! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!" Amy stormed into her room and slammed the door.

The slamming caused the Sega to tilt towards the left.

"FINE! BE THAT WAY!!!!!" Sonic shouted. "I DON"T EVER WANT TO SPEAK WITH AGAIN!!! WE"RE THROUGH FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic walked away from her door.

Amy hears him say that and began to cry.

Tails and the others heard their conversation. Sonic noticed them.

"What!?"

"Did you have to shout so loud?" Knuckles asked.

"What happened to you and Amy?" Tails asked.

"None of your business," Sonic walked away.

Tails walked up to Amy's room.

"Amy?"

He hears her crying. Knuckles walked up next to him.

"Sounds like those two broke up," Knuckles announced.

"They did?" Tails asked. "But I thought those two were going to be together?"

"So did I," Knuckles walked away. "I guess we were wrong."

Tails looked at Amy's door and walked away.

Inside, we see Amy crying in her pillow.

Sorry to break these two up. But I have to have my OC and Amy be together.


	3. Intruder on Board

Chapter 3: Intruder on Board

Outside of the Sega, we see a ship not far behind them. The ship had the letter "G" on it. It was the GUN Unit.

"Sir, we have reached the USS Sega!" A GUN soldier reported to the GUN Commander.

"Well done, stay on course!" The GUN Commander ordered. He went to a strange person. "My soldier will drop you off. Don't fail me!"

A hand appeared as it clenched up into a fist. It left the scene.

"Shadow, you're done forever. Justice is finally served!" The GUN Commander said.

A smaller ship leaves the ship and heads towards the Sega. On the ship was a hedgehog that looks like Shadow but was green and orange. He jumped from the ship and landed onto the Sega. It startled Chaotix in the Engineering room.

"What was that?" Charmy asked.

"It sounded like it came from above," Espio pointed out.

"I'll go check it out," Vector left the room.

Vector went up to the door leading outside. Before he could look, the hedgehog jumped on him and knocked him out.

"Vector!" we hear Charmy's voice.

The hedgehog jumped and went to hide Vector.

"Where did you go?" Espio asked.

They found Vector sitting in a chair.

"Sleeping on the job again," Espio gruff.

"Poor guy," Charmy said and left the room with Espio.

After they left, the hedgehog came out. He left Vector where he was.

We enter the cargo room.

"Some birthday Amy had huh?" Knuckles asked.

"I can't believe Sonic and Amy aren't going to be with each other anymore," Tails said.

"Almost like you and Cosmo?" Shadow asked.

"Let's not bring that up!" Tails shouted.

"Yeah Shadow, cool it," Knuckles agreed.

"Sorry," Shadow whispered.

The hedgehog saw Shadow and squinted. He had to wait for Shadow to be alone.

Tails and Knuckles were leaving the cargo room and he had to hide.

"You think Amy will recover?" Tails asked.

"I don't know. The way she's acting, I don't think so," Knuckles said as his voice started to fade away.

The hedgehog was on the ceiling. He came down and looked behind him where Tails and Knuckles went. He looked into the cargo room and found Shadow missing! He looked away and left.

It is now night time as the hedgehog continued to find Shadow. He came to a door and opened it. In there was Shadow sleeping in a container. The hedgehog walked into the room. As he walked in, he had a gun in his hand as he cocked it. What he didn't know was that sound woke Shadow up. Shadow saw him and pretended to be sleep. The hedgehog held the gun at Shadow's container when Shadow woke up and attacked him! He tried shooting at him. The sounds of gunfire woke up the entire crew of the Sega. All of them came running out, except for Amy, who apparently is still recovering from her break-up.

"Where did that come from?" Tails asked.

"It came from Shadow's room!" Sonic said.

They ran over to Shadow's door and opened it. They see two hedgehogs fighting over each other.

"Okay, which one is Shadow?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic zoomed in between the two.

"CUT IT OUT!!!!!"

They both stopped fighting.

"Okay, Shadow, when did you have a clone that has different colors than you?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know who this is damn it! I was sleeping when he disturbed me!"

"Why?"

"Alright I'll tell you the story. My name is Bruce Hedgehog and I'm the 'Ultimate Lifeform for GUN."

"I'm the Ultimate Lifeform!" Shadow interrupted him.

"I said for GUN! I was made by Gerald Robotnik just like Shadow was 50 years ago. But I wasn't released until now. I have no memory of how I was made or born. I remember I woke up and saw the GUN Commander. He gave me an order to kill Shadow for him. Because he said Shadow killed his family, Marie. Ever since that day, he's been wanting to kill him, but never got the chance. Therefore, I was released from my slumber."

"I didn't kill Maria! GUN killed her because I was with her while trying to escape!"

"That's not what GUN Commander heard or seen."

"So, Bruce, how did you get on board the Sega?" Sonic asked.

"Easy, while your Team Chaotix opened the door, I snuck in."

"Terrific."

"I will fulfill my commander's promise. So you better watch your back Shadow," Bruce announced to Shadow.

"Don't worry, I will!"

"I think Shadow found a new rival," Sonic mocked.


	4. Bruce Talks to Amy

Chapter 4: Bruce Talks to Amy

After about 20 minutes, Bruce started exploring the ship when the crew went back to bed. He went from room to room and made notes for the GUN Commander to read and see. But he didn't want the weakness to the Sega, just get Shadow, and kill him. It is now morning and Bruce is sitting down in a chair on the bridge. Tails and Knuckles were the first to be on the bridge.

"What are you doing on the bridge?" Knuckles asked.

"Trying to set the ship to self-destruct," Bruce answered.

"WHAT!?" Tails shouted.

"I'm just playing with you. I was actually exploring around the ship. I notice the ship was had the same design as the USS Wii SSB 1802-1a. Except this ship didn't have the wings."

"How did you know?"

"I read Sonic's logs in the computer."

"Why are you going through our stuff?" Tails asked.

"I'm recording it for my commander to read. Not for the weakness of this ship. But to find out more about it."

"Whatever," Knuckles let out a breath.

"Hey, I notice one of your doors was locked. How come?"

"That's because Amy's in it."

"Who's Amy?"

"She's was a former girlfriend of Sonic."

"Those two broke up?"

"Yeah, Sonic mostly did," Knuckles corrected him.

"Why?"

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell us."

"Let me speak to her."

"Bruce, she doesn't want anyone disturbing her," Tails warned him.

"I don't care."

Amy is still crying in her pillow when she hears a knock on the door.

"Go away Sonic!"

But Bruce pushed a button that unlocked her door. He walked into her room. Just in time for her to throw her Piko-Piko Hammer. But Bruce was fast and caught it before it hit him.

"Throwing things at people is not nice," Bruce said.

Amy looked up and saw him.

"Who are you? You look like Shadow but you're not."

"I'm like him but I work for GUN. I'm on the Sega to… to find info about Shadow," Bruce lied.

"But why did I hear some of the crew saying you tried to kill him?"

"I was trying to tranquilize him. So I could send info about to him to GUN."

Amy said nothing.

"I heard Sonic dumped you. Why?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't talk about it, you'll never get it out of your head. Tell me," Bruce lifted Amy's head.

Their eyes met.

"It started like this…" Amy explained to Bruce about what happen.

"No wonder he looks so angry while you look sad."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry about what happen to you."

"You don't have to be."

Just when they were about to embrace, the ship shook hardly. After a few seconds it shook again. Amy fell into Bruce's arms.

"What's happening?" Amy asked.

"I'll find out, you stay here!" Bruce ran out of her room.

Bruce ran up to the bridge.

"What the devil is going on here!?"

"We're under attack!" Sonic answered.

"Sonic, when this is over, I like to have a word with you."

"About what!?"

"About Am-," another shook interrupted him.

"Tails do something!" Sonic ordered Tails.

"I'll try to avoid him!"

"Knuckles, when the time is right, shoot that ship down!" Sonic made another order.

"I'll do my best!"

The Sega is avoiding the ship as it fires torpedoes at the same time.

"Shadow, what ship is that?" Sonic asked.

"It's Eggman's ship damn it!"

"Terrific," Sonic whispered.

"I'm not done with you!" Bruce shouted.

"I'm busy trying to avoid my ship from getting destroyed by Eggman!" Sonic said.

"What the hell is your problem breaking up with Amy!?"

"Can we talk about- WHAT!? Who told you?"

"Guys! I hate to your feud but we're receiving a message from Eggman!" Knuckles stopped their feud.

"This is the Eggman fleet! We demand that you surrender at once or we'll destroy your ship. Your choice hedgehog!" we hear Eggman's voice through the intercom.

"Do what he says," Bruce said after the message went kaput.

"Excuse me?" Sonic asked.

"I have a plan," Bruce walked away.

"A plan? Let's hear it!" Sonic said.

"Alright when Eggman boards the Sega, I'll sneak into his ship and disable his ship. You guys distract him as long you can. I'll need Amy's help to disable his ship."

"Why?" Sonic asked.

"She's good with a hammer that can damage his computers. That should disable his ship. When you see his lights flickering, make a run for it!"

"What about Amy?"

"_We _will make an escape through a port window. I'll zoom over, with Amy on my back, onto the hull near the engine room. Tell Chaotix to open the door and we'll go in."

"Then we make a run for it?" Sonic asked.

"Exactly."

"Alright. But what they notice you?"

"They won't. I've practice a lot on not having people notice me when I was being trained by GUN."

"Did you do this with a partner?"

"Yeah, but it was a dummy. I don't know how Amy will deal with this."

"Well we have no choice. Just get it over with it."

"Right. But I still want to have word with you when this is over."

Bruce ran out of room. Tails walked up to Sonic.

"Do you think this will work?"

"I hope so."


	5. Eggman's Ship

Chapter 5: Eggman's ship

Eggman's ship is docking with the Sega. The door opens as Eggman's robots come running and arresting the Sega crew. Eggman walks into the room. He is observing the ship.

"You call this a ship? Looks like a crappy one to me. Anyway, I knew I would capture you again so I can kill you!" Eggman threatened them.

"Well you always tried to but end up failing," Sonic mocked.

"Because of you hedgehog! And your pathetic friends! Even your black friend, Shadow!"

"Hey, can we talk about how great you would be when you rule this planet?" Sonic asked.

"Um okay. No tricks right?" Eggman asked.

"Of course not! We'll take your tin cups with you."

Sonic and Eggman walked away with the crew under arrest by the robots. As they left the scene, Bruce and Amy were tip-toeing into the Eggman's ship.

"Better hang on!" Bruce told Amy.

They walked into the scene and Amy grabbed Bruce. He started to rev up into a ball. After a few seconds, He zoomed so fast like Sonic, past the robots. He finally made it to the computer room. He looks to see Amy alright.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, fine the main source and destroy it. Once it is destroyed, I'll find a way out of this ship."

Bruce and Amy looked everywhere for the main source of power on Eggman's ship.

"How do I know you're not distracting me while my ship is going to be destroyed?" Eggman asked. We are back on the Sega.

"The whole crew is arrested. How can one of us sneak by one of you robots?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I notice one of them _is_ missing. That pink hedgehog that dented my ship one time with her hammer."

"Oh Amy! I abandoned her on some island," Sonic lied.

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"Then why do you seem scared when I asked about her?"

"Why?"

"She's on my ship isn't she?"

Sonic was speechless.

"She is! Men, get back on the ship! There is an intruder on board our ship!" Eggman got up and ran out of the room.

Bruce and Amy, meanwhile, are still looking.

"I think this is it!" Amy announced.

"How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Amy asked and pointed to the source when Bruce walked in. The computer had words in big bold print, "MAIN COMPUTER SOURCE"

"Good work! Destroy it!"

Just as Amy took out her hammer, the alarm went off in the ship.

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" Went the computer.

"Uh Bruce?" Amy asked.

"Just destroy it and get out of here!"

Amy took a whack out of the source and destroyed it. The lights on the ship flickered and went dead just as Eggman walked in.

"She destroyed the main source! FIND HER AND KILL HER!!!!!" Eggman shouted.

The robots started running around and hitting each other. Eggman sighed as shook his head. Bruce and Amy walked into a room.

"It's dark! I can't see a thing!" Amy cried.

"I can," Bruce said and closed his eyes.

His eyes opened and we see a glow in his eyes. We go into his view and see that he has infra-red vision.

"Grab my hand and don't stray off!" Bruce ordered Amy.

They started running through the ship. Bruce stopped to get through every corner.

"I know where the exit out of this ship is!"

"Where we came from?" Amy asked.

"We can't! We have to find the other exit!"

"Can you get off of his ship?" Sonic asked as he sat in his chair.

"I'm trying but he won't release us!" Tails said.

"Where are those two?" Sonic asked.

Bruce and Amy stopped and Bruce looked and the end of a hallway.

"That's the exit!" Bruce ran with Amy behind him.

But Eggman saw them through his infra-red goggles.

"There! Wait, there's two of them!?" Eggman ran after them.

Bruce took out a gun and shot the door, revealing the exit. He blinked, not using his infra-red anymore.

Bruce stopped as Amy bumped into him a bit. He caught his balance for there was nothing to walk on.

"Don't even think about it!" Eggman pointed a gun at them. He pulled the trigger as a laser came out of it.

"Bruce, look out!" Amy pushed Bruce out of the way and took the shot.

"AMY!!" Bruce shouted.

He grabbed Amy in slow-mo and jumped from the ship. Eggman came out and tried shooting Bruce. He missed and Bruce managed to land on the Sega.

"That's got to be them!" Charmy shouted.

"I'll go get them!" Espio left the room.

Bruce looked at Amy and started crying (Don't worry! She ain't dead!). Espio ran out and took Amy.

"Get her into medical care right away!" Bruce told Espio.

Bruce grabbed a gun and fired at the crossway from Eggman's ship to the Sega. It separated the ships.

"We've been released!" Tails announced.

"I knew Eggman would come through. Full throttle Tails!" Sonic ordered.

The Sega pulled away from Eggman and zoomed out of sight, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

"Follow them!" Eggman shouted.

"Sir, our source has been destroyed, it may take a few hours to repair it," a robot told him.

Eggman had his head at a 90 degree angle.


	6. Bruce and Sonic's Agrument

Chapter 6: Bruce and Sonic's Argument

The Sega is back on the ground. We see a doctor healing Amy's wounds. He walks away and goes to Bruce.

"She'll be fine. Just give her a few days to heal and she'll be back on her feet."

"Thank you doctor," Bruce thanked him.

The doctor left the Sega.

"She really had me worried when she got shot. Maybe you should have picked Knuckles for this," Sonic complained.

"Sonic, can I speak to you for a moment please?" Bruce asked and grabbed Sonic.

They were outside of Amy's room.

"What do you mean she had you worried when she got shot!?"

"It's true!"

"Okay, who broke up with her just because he was busy with Eggman?"

"Wait, she told you about our break-up!?"

"Yes!"

"Why!?"

"Because she was crying and I wanted to know why she was!"

"That doesn't give you permission to ask her about us!"

"Listen buddy, she shouldn't have made you worried! You two aren't together anymore! Leave her alone!"

"Why? Are you going to be with her?"

"Yes!"

"How do you know she likes you?"

"I know."

"Oh please."

"Okay, how would like it if Shadow was going out with her?"

"I-I don't know!"

"If Amy ends up with me, don't bother trying to break us up. And if you try to lie to her about me doing something stupid, I'll kick you out of this ship and claim myself as captain!"

Bruce walked away from Sonic.

"Must we always have an argument on board this ship?" Knuckles asked.

Sonic just walked away from them.

Bruce walked into Amy's room.

"Amy?"

"Hi Bruce," Amy said groggily.

"Thanks for saving my butt from Eggman."

"I didn't want him killing you."

"Listen I'm sorry for taking you over there. If I didn't take you, none of this would have happen."

"You needed someone to help you destroy Eggman's power source. I was available for you."

"But I got you injured! How can I be so stupid!?" Bruce got up and slammed his fist on the wall.

Amy stared at him. Bruce took his fist from the wall and walked back to Amy.

"I'm sorry. I just feel bad for myself."

"You don't have to be," she puts her hand on Bruce's hand.

Bruce looks at Amy as she did to him. They started to embrace each other. They got closer and they finally kissed for the first time.


	7. Amy Overhears

Chapter 7: Amy Overhears

It has been three days since Bruce and Amy's kiss. Bruce is sleeping in a bed. He appears to be having a nightmare, due to tossing in his bed. He is dreaming that the Sega has crashed landed. It is under attack by GUN. Bruce is running from the attack with Amy. But they are ambushed by GUN.

"Stay where you are!"

"Bruce I'm scared!" Amy said.

"Just stay close!" Bruce told her.

"Bruce," the GUN Commander walked up to him. "The job is finished," he holds up Shadow. "Shadow is finally dead. Your service is no longer required."

GUN soldiers have their guns pointing at him.

"NO!!" Amy shouted as runs in front of Bruce where GUN shooted and shot her.

"AMY!!!!!" Bruce shouted.

Bruce suddenly wakes up from his nightmare. He gets up and leaves his room.

We enter the bridge and see Bruce in the captain's chair. He is sitting there thinking about something.

"Is there some reason why you are in my chair?" Sonic appears out of nowhere.

"What do you want?"

"I have to sit in that chair to command the crew what to do."

"Is one of them: Break up with Amy and be a complete jerk?"

"Can't you drop the subject on that?"

"No."

"Man, you're starting to sound like Shadow."

Bruce's eyes opened wide. It looks like he was about to do something but he hold back whatever it was.

"Shadow is my business with GUN," Bruce said.

"Shadow may have no memory but he has friends he can trust," Sonic told him.

"I'm still going to take care of him whether you like it or not."

Bruce gets up from the chair.

"You can sit in your chair now. And give your friends orders," Bruce leaves the scene.

Bruce is laying in his bed thinking about something.

"How the heck am I going to take care of Shadow? I can't use a gun. It will wake up the crew. I could sneak in and strangle him! Yes, then I could leave this ship and show the body to GUN Commander. But that leaves Amy into the picture. I can't leave her. She already lost a boyfriend, and I don't want her to be with someone else. Especially that dumb idiot Sam Speed," he clenches his fists. "Damn it, what does she see in him?"

All of the sudden, he hears something go off on his computer. He walks over to it and presses a button it. On the screen was the GUN Commander.

"It's been two days and I haven't heard from you. What is taking so long?"

"Sir, I've been busy," Bruce answered.

"Busy? You've been contemplating all of this time! I want you to kill Shadow right now!"

While they were arguing, Amy walks up his room and hears them. She backs away and listens to their conversation.

"Just give me some time!" Bruce begged him.

"I won't you give you time! You've got 48 hours to kill Shadow!" Amy reacts to this. "If I don't from you when that time is up, I will send a fleet and hunt down your ship and destroy it with you in it!"

The screen goes out as Bruce puts his head in his hands.

"So that's why you were on this ship huh?" Amy walks in.

"What?" Bruce looks up and sees Amy.

"You weren't here just to find info about Shadow; you were here just to kill him!" Amy begins to cry.

"Amy," Bruce walks up to her and tries to comfort her.

"Just get away from me you liar! I don't want anyone being with me anymore you hear me!?" Amy slaps him on the cheek.

She runs away from him.

"Amy!"

Bruce looks at her running to her room. Bruce slams his fist onto the wall of the Sega. He lowers his head to the ground. His hand suddenly turns into a fist. He looks up and has fiery in his eyes.

He walks over to his computer and presses a button. It brings up GUN Commander.

"You killed him already? That was fast-," before GUN Commander could finish, Bruce interrupted him.

"Listen here you bastard. I don't care what you say; you're on your own killing Shadow. I don't work for you anymore. I don't even care with you send in your damn fleet and destroy the Sega with me in it. From now on, I'm declaring war on you. And if you ever lay one finger on this ship, I'll shoot you down 'til blood is all over my hands with your name on it," Bruce presses the button again and the screen goes dark.

He looks up and sees the crew at his door.

"Must we have loud arguments on this ship as well?" Knuckles asked.

"That isn't your concern," Bruce leaves the room.


	8. Eggman Returns

Chapter 8: Eggman's Return

Bruce is speechless as he sits on a chair in his living quarters. He has not forgiven himself after lying to Amy. He is rubbing on his cheek where Amy slapped him. It hurt as well. He is looking outside as he sees clouds go by one by one.

"I shouldn't have lied to her like that. Why am I such damn fool!?" Bruce slammed his fist a desk.

He couldn't come out of his room. Even if he wanted to, he didn't want to show his face to the crew. He felt tired and snoozed off onto his bed.

He awakes in a fire. He looks around seeing nothing but fire far as the eye could see. He walks around to see where he is. He stops and finds blood in front of him. He notices there is a trail of blood up ahead. He follows it to where it would lead him to. After walking through fire and following the trail, he stops to see the Sonic crew weeping at something. Sonic sees him and moves his index finger back and forth. Signaling Bruce to come and see what they are weeping about. Bruce walks over to see for himself.

For what he saw was Amy Rose lying on the ground, dead as a doornail. He touches her and feels the coldness of her. Bruce looks at Sonic who gives him a knife. Bruce becomes confused and sees blood on the blade. Sonic taps him and points to Amy's wrist. For what Bruce saw was a suicide attempt made by Amy. Bruce is surprised and begins crying.

Bruce then wakes up from his nightmare.

"Damn it! What does it all mean?" Bruce asked.

It was the second time he's had a nightmare. Why am I? He thought.

He looks outside and notices something strange. It was pitch black outside. Even night would have some light shone from the moon, but it was plain dark outside. Bruce then noticed that it wasn't outside. The Sega was inside a ship!

Bruce thought it was GUN, thinking they found the ship and captured Shadow. But Bruce sensed it wasn't. He realized that the Sega was captured by Dr. Eggman, again.

He opened the door and sees the crew was gone. He starts running through the ship. After running through the Engine Room, he heard some laughing. He runs back into the room and sees Bokkun holding a bomb in front of the Master Emerald container.

"Won't Eggman be happy when Sonic's ship is finally destroyed?"

"Hey!"

Bokkun freaks out and sees Bruce walking into the room.

"Hey, I thought Eggman got everyone on board?"

"I guess even with an IQ of 300, he can be an idiot," Bruce mocked.

"Hey, that is no way to mock Dr. Eggman! He told me to destroy this ship for good and get rid of Sonic once and for all."

"Well did he know that Shadow can have a few tricks up his sleeves?"

"But Eggman already captured Shadow! He's being held captive with Sonic," Bokkun said.

"But don't you see Shadow has a clone that looks like him except for the colors of him."

"What are you saying?"

"What I mean is that I'm Shadow's clone. And I am more powerful than him."

"You lie! You can't be powerful! I'm already going to destroy this place with this bomb! And you can't stop me!" Bokkun laughed, put the bomb on the thing, and began to fly away.

"Oh no you don't!!" Bruce grabbed Bokkun.

"Hey, put me down!" Bokkun struggled.

Bruce took the bomb and gave it to Bokkun. He dragged him outside of the ship. After opening the ramp, Bruce threw Bokkun outside and shut the ramp.

"You idiot!! Wait until I- uh oh," Bokkun forgot about the bomb and it exploded in his face.

"I always wanted to do that. Now to find Sonic and the others," Bruce said and ran out of the scene.

Bruce runs into Eggman's ship. He peaks around the corner and sees Eggman's robots. Bruce became a ball and rolled past them so fast, they didn't even see him.

"Woo-hoo!" Eggman cheered. "At last, my revenge is finally here! Time for me to kill Shadow once and for all!"

"Hey Eggman, you're making a big mistake! It wasn't Shadow that destroyed your power source!"

"Shut up Sonic! I always thought Shadow would be my ally, I guess I was wrong. I should have guessed that he would be working for you bone heads," Eggman said.

As they continued arguing, Bruce found them. Bruce left the room in a flash.

"Bocoe! Decoe! Fire up my latest invention!"

"Yes sir!" Bocoe and Decoe said at the same time.

They pressed a lot of buttons some machine powered up.

"Let me show you the power of my latest creation! It is called the Egg-Stractor!"

"Must he always have inventions named after himself?" Knuckles asked.

"My invention will suck the power out of Shadow and make my ship even more powerful! What do you think?"

"Probably change the name," Knuckles made a suggestion.

"Any last words?"

"Do your worst," Shadow said.

"Fine then. Power it up!"

The Egg-Stractor began to power up.

"This is the end for you Shadow the Hedgehog!!"

All of the sudden, the lights went out.

"What happen?" Eggman asked.

"Must a circuit breaker Dr. We'll fix it," Bocoe said and he and Decoe left the room.

They turn on the switch. The lights went on and Eggman noticed his captives were gone!

"They escaped! Find them and kill them!"

Bruce is shown running and holding the captives.

"Way to go Bruce!" Tails cheered.

"Can we cut the chatter and get off of this contraption?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce is right! Let's get out of here!" Sonic agreed.

Bruce becomes a ball and rolls pretty fast. He rolls into the Sega and unrolls.

"Get to the bridge and make a run for it! I'll deal with this," Bruce said.

The crew runs as Bruce is using his strength. As he did, he broke the wall to Eggman's ship and pushes it out. As he did, the Sega zoomed out of the scene.


	9. Suicide Attempt

Chapter 9: Suicide Attempt

The Sega is running from Eggman's ship.

"He's not following us Sonic," Tails read from his computer.

"Alright, stop right here," Sonic gets up from his seat and walks up to Bruce. "Thanks for saving us from Eggman."

"I didn't want to commandeer this ship without a crew," Bruce joked.

"Come on Shadow; say thanks to Bruce for saving your butt."

"I don't need to say thank you. I could've gotten out myself," Shadow growled.

"Yeah, after Eggman's drains your powers and energy," Bruce said.

Sonic and Bruce laugh as Shadow left the bridge.

"I thought you two don't like each other?" Knuckles wondered.

"That was before," Sonic said.

We leave the bridge and enter into Amy's room. For what the crew up on the bridge don't know is that Amy is hiding in the bathroom. After breaking up with Sonic and later Bruce, she wanted to do something about it. The only she wanted to do: commit suicide. (Similar to what Bloodrayne666 did in her story). Amy had a knife on the counter near the sink. She cries and grabs the knife and hovers it over her arm.

Bruce walks by her room without noticing. Then he staggers back and touched his head. A vision appeared. It was his nightmare of Amy lying dead in front of him. Sonic points to Amy's wound. Bruce realized something. He forces the door to be open and runs into the bathroom. He sees Amy lying on the ground, breathing fast with blood all over.

"HELP!!!!!!!!!" Bruce screams.

Sonic hears him and turns his chair. He sees Bruce holding Amy, crying.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Sonic asked.

"She tried to commit suicide," Bruce blubbered.

"She's not dead is she?" Sonic asked.

"I stopped the bleeding. Call the doctor right away! She might have lost some blood!"

"Tails!" Sonic said to Tails.

"Right away!"

The Sega is on the ground. A doctor is done examining Amy.

"She lost a lot of blood but if you were another minute late, she would've died."

"Thank you doctor," Bruce said.

"No thank you for donating your blood to her," the doctor leaves.

"This is my entire fault," Bruce said.

"Bruce. Don't be so hard on yourself," Sonic tried to cheer him up.

"No man, I shouldn't have lied to her like that before. Now, she tries to commit suicide! This was a bad mistake to be on this ship."

"Bruce, she would've done it even if you weren't here. Plus, she would've died without us noticing," Sonic pointed out.

"I guess you were right," Bruce agreed.

It has been a few hours since Amy's attempt. Bruce is still sitting next to her bed. Then he hears some movement going on in the bed. Amy has awoken from her slumber.

"Am I dead?" Amy asked.

"No, you're not," Bruce answered.

"What are you doing here?"

"Amy, don't commit suicide again. You're lucky I sense you doing it," Amy rolls her eyes. "I'm sorry for lying to you before. I was such an idiot."

"You could've told me before and none of this would've happen!"

"Even if I didn't come aboard this ship, you would have done it."

"Bruce, just leave me alone."

"I can't. I'm still giving you my blood."

"Listen Bruce, maybe if you didn't come onto this ship, I wouldn't know what to do."

"Well that can be a problem. I have no idea where I belong."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever I was born or created; I'm not sure about my life. GUN wants me to kill Shadow. I wanted to but after I do, what will happen to me now? If I did it, will GUN kill me as well?"

Amy stars at him.

"What is my purpose in life?"

"You'll understand someday," Amy said.

"I hope so."

We zoom out of the room and outside as we leave the Sega as she disappears into the horizon.

_**THE END!**_


End file.
